Everlasting
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: Sometimes I wonder if you feel like I do. If you still love, and I'm sure you do Kate, because a love like ours never ends, it is everlasting, like the sea, the green fields in Ireland or New York's traffic. Set S6 AU.


_**HELLO GUYS! HERE YOU HAVE A ONE-SHOT, I WONT CONTINUE IT, BECAUSE i HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE AND I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME.**_

_**ENJOY IT AND DON'T HATE ME WHEN YOU FINISH READING.**_

_**ANNA F.**_

_**To the Castle Fandom. I love you**_

* * *

You are gone now. Long gone and I don't think I can take it anymore. It's been a year since you closed your eyes and since I have mine barely open and my life makes no sense.

I'm alone. Alone without you, I feel weak, sad and I it is hard to breath. Sometime all I want is to die to see you again. Feel your touch again; my lips pressed to yours, our fingers tangled and my chest softly pressed to yours.

It has been exactly a year since you closed your eyes and murmured a goodbye followed by a hand squeeze. Your heart stopped beating and your lungs quitted taking air in and out your body, and just like that you were gone. With a single shot millimetres apart from where you had been hit three years before, when I first said I loved. I remember taking you in my arms, begging you to stay with me while tears streamed down my face. I hugged you tight like we used to after every tough and difficult case, or just when we needed it.

_Just a simple hug that meant the world to us._

I recall lying you down on the ground and kissing your lips again, again and over again; trying to do the mouth to mouth I once told you I knew how to do, but no. It didn't work. It was too late. I was late to say _I love you _one more time, to kiss you and be kissed back, to hold you and feel your hot breath on my neck followed by a sweat kiss.

_Too late._

I wanted to die with you. I wanted the son of a bitch that hit you to shot me too, because I may sound selfish right now but then I didn't feel like living without you, and I don't do now either. I just want to see you again_. Is that too much to ask?_

_I don't think so._

I can't sleep; I can't eat, nor write. I can't end the Nikki Heat series like our story ended and I don't want to write an alternative ending because that's what I would want us to be right now. You and me, living the time of your lives. Living a dream, maybe married and you pregnant or a baby boy running around, already; or maybe a girl?

A little boy with your hair and my eyes, your unique personality and my funny brain. A girl with my hair and your astonishing beautiful eyes. _Oh your eyes! _ Those perfectly round circles that drowned me into you for the very first time we met. Green forest versus blue sea, a rare, yet perfect combination, like you and me.

Because that's what we were, an awkward but perfect combination, and I knew that scared you.

"_I'm just a cop..."_ You used to say. You were just a cop, like I'm just a writer. But that's what made you who you were, Kate. The cop I fell in love, the woman I first loved and I will forever. Because you might be up there, but I still love you. Sometimes it hurts to see pictures of you and me hanging on the wall; we were so happy together. Our smiles shine and that's something I miss. I want to smile again and hear your laugh, make you giggle when I'm about to kiss you and make you chuckle because sometimes I'm just such a kid. The entire pictures are still on my office and bedroom because I don't want to forget you or us.

There's one special photo I adore. You and me at the Hamptons, foreheads touching, noses brushing, lips millimetres apart and your body as close as possible to mine. A picture of that photo shoot we agreed to do for God knows what magazine, where we basically were telling the world you were mine and I was yours. When we decided to leave all our fears and secrets behind and face the real world and paparazzi; and as much of our surprise we had a warm welcome to the press.

Sometimes I wonder if you feel like I do. If you still love, and I'm sure you do, Kate, because a love like ours never ends, it is everlasting, like the sea, the green fields in Ireland or New York's traffic.

A love that is still present, because sometimes I can feel you and hear you telling me to stand still and live. To leave the loft and have a life, find someone and be happy, but I can't do that, I can't betray you like that because there's no one like you, and I know no woman will ever replace you, Kate. You were my everything for six year, four of them when we were just friends and two when you were all mine and I was 100% yours. The best six years of my life.

I'm going to see you again Kate. I don't know when or how but I will touch your hand and kiss your lips once again_. I promise._

* * *

**Wow. Guys! This was damn hard to write, and I know it's not long but I couldn't keep going. It's safe to say that I'm crying and that I'm sorry if there's any mistake.**

**Don't hate me for this please, I know RIS will but she hates me already, so no big deal :P . The idea has been running around for a while and I finally decided to sit down and write it.**

**I first thought about killing Rick off, but then I decided to go for Kate and I really don't know why. No preferences done here, I just love writing in his POV.  
**

**Have an amazing friday and weekend.  
**


End file.
